Don't Tell A Soul
by engravingwordswiththornsofrose
Summary: Even when you love someone, it's not always easy. Especially when that someone is Draco Malfoy and he wants everyone to know. Love shouldn't be a secret, but they just aren't ready, at least that's what Hermione thinks. But, with all of this sneaking around, who's to blame when people start assuming and go to any length to find out just what's going on. : Rated M for a reason, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, locations, descriptions and anything else potential covered by a copy write infringement is owned by J.K Rowling. She is the genius behind this world, i'm just borrowing her characters for my own twisted pleasure of my imagination.

.:..:..:..:.

Chapter 1

It was the smell of chocolate that woke her up. Chocolate and some sort of fruit... strawberries maybe? Hermione kept her eyes closed and inhaled. Her mind was slow and groggy, and it felt as if she had been asleep for a while. She noted the slight pain around her wrists, which were restrained above her head, and her eyes flew open when she realized she was standing. Her hair was a mess, tendrils of long brown curls fell into her face and down onto her bare breasts. She was naked except for a black thong.

Hermione looked around the room, trying to connect with the surroundings. She was in a bedroom, darkly painted with emeralds and silvers. The curtains were closed and candles were lit, so the hue was dark and ominous.

"Your finally awake?" A voice broke the darkness and Hermione looked around, squinting to see in the corners. A figure emerged from the shadows, walking slowly towards her. His blonde hair shimmering in the candle light, a dark smirk placed on his face. He was shirtless and chiseled, a pair of black pants hanging loosely off of him. Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatics, and glared at him. "I wasn't sure how long you would be out for, so I brought a snack." He approached her bare body, and lifted a ripe red strawberry to her mouth, trailing it along her bottom lip before edging it in.

Hermione chewed the strawberry slowly, her stomach growling and begging for food. She wiggled her wrists hoping for the rope to come loose, but no such luck existed. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple hours," the boy shrugged, dipping a strawberry in the chocolate fondue she could smell and popping it into his own mouth. "I really wasn't sure how long the drug would last, so I gave you quite a bit."

Hermione furrowed her brow, "You drugged me? Draco Malfoy, you twisted piece of..."

"Quiet!" The boy ran his hand through his blonde hair, and pulled out his wand. He pressed it against her neck, trailed the long wood down between her breasts and along her stomach. She shuddered at the chills that ran through her body, trying to ignore the growing ache between her legs. "I needed to make sure you wouldn't resist my advances..."

"But drugging me? Really? You could've..."

"I said quiet!" He yelled in her face, and she kicked her leg out, making contact with his side. "You fucking little..." he grumbled, clutching the spot she hit.

"Don't yell at me."

"I can do what I want to you," he pressed his body up against her, pushing her thong down her legs with one hand, while nibbling on her neck.

"Don't you dare.." she writhed weakly beneath him, her body still groggy from the drugs he fed her.

"Shhh..." Draco spread Hermione's legs with his own, and expertly placed his hand. Still nibbling her neck, he undid his pants with his free hand and let them fall. Hermione wanted to fight with everything in her being, but her body betrayed her and ached for release.

"Oh Draco..." Hermione moaned, her head falling back, resting on her still tied arms.

"Yeah, you like that you dirty slut?" He pressed his hard cock against her, and he entered her easily. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper, and he thrusted, slamming her body against the wall. "You like it rough don't you? You deserve it rough." Her moaning grew louder and he pressed his mouth against hers to quiet the noise, biting her lip as he felt her come, and letting himself release inside her.

Draco pulled back, and smirked darkly. He surveyed the girl tied to the wall, her breath heavy with exhaustion, her hair disheveled, and signs of sex running down her legs. The image turned him on more, but nothing compared to the look in her eyes. "Your a dick," she smirked but glared, kicking out weakly, this time her leg barely making it off the wall.

"And your a mudblood whore," he advanced on her again. "I'm not finished with you yet." He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled her face away. The expression on her face completely changed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like that word..." she pouted, writhing against her bindings.

Draco stepped back puzzled. "Whore?"

Hermione stopped moving and just stared at him. One eyebrow lifted in a way that said are you fucking joking?

"Oh... that word."

"Untie me."

Draco complied, waving his wand so the bindings disappeared, and catching Hermione as she stumbled slightly from the few inch fall. He watched her pick up her clothes and start to dress. "I'm sorry..." She ignored him.

It was true she hated that word, but it wasn't even just that. She was mad that he drugged her, even if it was for play. You don't do that to a person, ever.

At this point Draco knew he needed damage control. "Hermione," he grabbed her by the shoulders so she was forced to face him. "I'm sorry love. I got caught up in my character." He shrugged hoping she would accept it.

She frowned and shook her head, "you shouldn't have drugged me."

Realization hit Draco like a bolt of lightening, "So that's what this is about! I'm sorry. I am. I didn't think you'd mind." He popped another strawberry in his mouth and sat in a chair to watch her finish dressing. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Want something to eat?"

"No," she pulled her jeans past her hips and buttoned them up. "I'm already late for dinner." She grabbed a strawberry from the bowl on the table and bit into it, kissing Draco's forehead without wiping the strawberry juice from her lips.

"Talking about dinner," he stood and pulled her into a hug before she could escape. "Dinner tomorrow with my parents?"

"No."

"Hermione, your going to have to meet them one day," he cooed into her ear, and she pulled away.

"Draco, I've met them. Remember? I'm the little muggle-born smarty pants your dad hates so much," she folded her arms and backed towards the door.

"But your so beautiful, and sexy, and..."

"A mudblood."

"Don't say that."

"It's true." The room grew silent. They both knew it was. Their different statuses in the wizarding world was an unspoken topic between them. Something they tried to pretend didn't exist, because when it did come up, the conversation became unpleasant. "Nobody can know about us Draco, you know that."

Draco did know that, and knew that well, but they couldn't hide forever. His parents would just have to deal with it, and as for the people at school... "What happens when we go back to Hogwarts in a fortnight?"

"We will deal with it then, but for now, let's not complicate this okay?" Hermione hated the look on his face. The disappointment in his eyes. She hated his eyes for what they could do to her. "I have to go." She leaned down and gave him one last kiss.

Draco nodded, and watched her leave his room, knowing she would apparate just outside his door. The smell of her perfume remained, filling the room and mixing with the chocolate; the smell was heavenly. He heard the small pop sound from the apparation and sighed heavily. _Fuck I love that girl._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione landed on a deserted street two blocks from Grimmauld Place, in front of a dim empty cafe. She was late, that much was true, but not for dinner. She hated having to lie to Draco, but very much like their heritage, they didn't discuss the order, or the meetings. One of which she was currently half an hour late.

She looked at her watch; 7:30PM. Crap.

Hermione entered the dingy cafe, ordered a latte and went to the washroom to make sure she looked appropriate. Her hair over the years had calmed down into light brown waves that now sat pleasantly around her shoulders. She admitted to looking pretty darn good after having just left a fuck fest.

She took her latte from the counter of the cafe bar and made her walk towards Grimmauld Place mentally preparing herself for the thousands of questions she was getting used to facing every time she was late. It had been like this all summer. It was so difficult to balance the Order and Draco, especially because the two were not supposed to know of each other. The thought of it made her head hurt.

She wasn't even sure when this all began. One day her and Malfoy hated each other, and the next they were inseperable. Something about his dark and sinister frame of mind lured her. He was a jerk, and that turned her on. However, he did make a valid point. School was starting in less than two weeks, and it wouldn't be so easy to hide their relationship once everybody was under the same roof. This was their last year, and Hermione was made Head Girl. Everything was just so complicated.

She entered the house, followed the voices and tried to slip into the kitchen with as little notice from the other members as possible. A few annoyed looks were shot at her, but hardly anyone paid notice to her late arrivals anymore.

"Death eaters have infiltrated the ministry. We know that for sure. But our latest informant has given us notice that there may be a spy in the Order itself," Mad-Eye Moody looked around. "We are not sure what level of the Order has been compromised, or whether they are close to any of us with seniority, so keep your eyes and ears open. Any news or even suspicions should be reported to Kingsley or myself."

Hermione was hardly listening, her mind still about the adventure earlier and trying to decide whether she was mad at Draco for drugging her or not. That is when she noticed a pair of eyes watching her carefully. His dark hair had become significantly shorter over the summer, but that did not make his eyes look any less threatening. Hermione stared back at one Severus Snape, and she could feel the slight prodding feeling at her mind that one felt when their mind was attempting to be read. She glared and broke eye contact.

Over the summer, she and her professor had become somewhat... friends. They were able to connect based on Hermione's endless quest for knowledge and her Professor's need for an apprentice to help with the medical potion demand the order had given him. But she didn't appreciate him trying to pry, and she knew he would feel the same.

After an eternity of Moody discussing future raids and other plans the Order had for the ministry, they were dismissed to enjoy the rest of their day, which for Hermione meant research and brewing potions with Snape. As the room cleared out, Hermione lingered behind so she didn't get caught in the casual chat group in the hall, and as expected she was approached by her two best friends.

"So what's the excuse today?" Ron asked sitting beside her.

"I was running errands for my mother," Hermione responded, sipping her latte.

"You know it really gets on Moody's nerves when your late," Harry sat as well. "You can practically see the steam out of his ears." The three laughed together, but the humor seemed forced.

"Did you two get your letters yet?" Hermione got up and opened the fridge looking for some sort of food.

"Yeah, I got mine yesterday, and Ron got his today. I heard you were head girl."

Hermione nodded, chewing on some left over sandwich triangles Molly had made earlier that day. "Did Dumbledore tell you?"

"Yeah, and you'll never guess who is head boy," Harry smirked making Hermione roll her eyes. She was hoping it wasn't somebody annoying, because whoever it was she would be having to spend a whole lot of time with them.

She decided to humor her friend. "I don't know Harry, who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione choked on her sandwich making the two boy double over with laughter. "Are you serious?"

"Definitely am. This is going to be a fun year for you! Get to spend all of your time with Draco Malfoy."

Now she was pissed. He had the perfect opportunity to tell her that and he didn't. And now she had to look appalled at the idea to her two friends, even though part of her was appalled. This wasn't going to make the year any easier.

"Well that is just lovely," Hermione sighed and stuffed the rest of her sandwich into her mouth. "Nice chatting boys, but I have to go."

Harry furrowed his brow, "So soon?"

"Yeah, I have to go help Severus with his potions."

"Creeps me out that you call him by his first name."

Hermione stared point blank at her friends. She couldn't believe that two boys who have been through so much, could still be so childish. "Honestly, you two. I've worked with him weekly all summer on a professional basis, calling him Professor is just demeaning at this point."

"What about when school starts up again?"

Hermione hated the fact that everybody kept bringing that question up. What about when school starts? She had two weeks to figure all of that out, why couldn't they just get off her back. "Goodbye boys."

She apparated to the door step of the tall townhouse in Chelsea. She wasn't surprised at all that Severus would live in a rich district of London. He always did very well for himself. She knocked three time on the door, pressed the tip of her wand to the nob and mumbled an incantation that Severus had sworn her to keep private. She was priviledged; or so she liked to think.

"Your late," a voice called from a room at the end of the hall. Hermione rolled her eyes, removed her shoes and walked towards the voice. When she entered the room she wasn't at all surprised by the sight. Severus stood over a cauldron, watching the mixture carefully. His brow furrowed in concentration. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black dress pants. Hermione admitted that over the summer he seemed to become more attractive of a person, both physically and in personality. He was growing on her, and she on him.

He looked up and his frown lightened slightly. That was the closest thing to a smile she was going to get. "I have a list of books for you to find on my shelves." He handed her a piece of parchment with black scrawl across it. Hermione nodded and silently began perusing the book shelves looking for the titles. "Without being invasive Miss Granger, may I ask what you have been up to as of lately?"

Hermione scoffed slightly, "You didn't find anything trying to pick my brain this morning?" There was a silence. "I'm not dull Severus, I learned Occulumency years ago, I would've though a man like you would understand privacy."

"Miss Granger, do not speak to me that way."

"Professor Snape, I have asked you politely, call me Hermione."

The dark haired man let out an audible sigh over the sizzling of the cauldron in front of him. He avoided eye contact as she brought over the pile of books and placed them on his desk. "That doesn't answer my question," he passed her another parchment, this time of ingredients.

"Excuse my stubborness but your question doesn't need answering. My business is private and only relevant to those involved." She hated to be so rude but at this point she felt at liberty to demand some kind of respect.

This time Severus looked straight at her. "Are you in some sort of trouble Hermione?"

"No, I am not. I just do not understand why everybody feels it necessary to stick their noses in my life," she practically shouted at him. "I'm sorry. Can we just work on the potion?"

"Very well," Severus gave her one last glance and then went back to flipping pages in the books on the table.

She couldn't help feeling bad, but at the same time, it really wasn't his place to pry. It wasn't anybodies place to pry.

They were all right though. School was starting soon and quite frankly, the question stood. What was Hermione going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! R&R thxxxxxx.

Chapter 3

Bloody hell. Hermione stared into the bathroom mirror of her parents home. It was five in the morning and she was exhausted. She had been up all night at the Malfoy Manor, and made it home just in time to grab her things before heading to the Burrow. That's where she was meeting the boys before they made their way to the Hogwarts Express.

Bloody hell. She looked like a mess. Quite frankly, nobody could go through the kind of shagging she had without looking like a mess, but she didn't have the time for this. Part of her wondered how they managed to have the privacy that they did in a place like the Malfoy Manor. Death Eaters practically crawled from the wood work there, but as long as she didn't leave the room, they were safe.

She charmed her hair to look somewhat decent, and threw on a comfy pair of sweat pants for the journey. She figured she would get ready for the train once she actually was at the Burrow. The hard part was getting to the bathroom without being noticed too much. They would ask questions, they always did, and without sleep Hermione wasn't sure she would be able to come up with answers.

5:15. She had 15 minutes. The idea was to meet at the Burrow for 5:30, eat a good hearty breakfast (as Molly put it), and get briefed on the recent Order info, before making the rushed scramble for the Hogwarts Express at 11:00.

All this running around was exhausting, and Hermione just wanted to nap. But there was business to do both now and on the train, so the chances of her sleeping before... oh let's say... 10:00 that night was slim to none. The Head Boy and Girl always met on the train to discuss their duties and learn the 'tricks of the trade' from the previous Head Boy and Girl the year before. Hermione's stomach churned in nervousness. This would be the first time Draco and herself met in a public fashion, whilst continuing their relationship.

As the clock ticked, Hermione hastily said her goodbye to her parents and apparated her things, along with herself, to the living room of the Burrow.

What she found was chaos. People bustling around, bumping into eachother. Molly was shouting orders by name over the crowd. It was chaos, and it felt like home. Hermione loved her own house and her parents, but it wasn't the same as being around the Burrow. Nothing was.

"Hey Hermione," Ron greeted as he passed by, a large pile of folded clothes in his arms.

"Hey Hermione," Harry followed.

Hermione smiled and made her way through the crowd greeting and waving as she went until she broke through the other side to a frantic looking Molly. "Oh, Hermione dear. Your on time, great. Are you ready?"

Hermione mused at the fact that they were leaving for over 4 hours, but by the look of the chaotic crowd, Hermione figured nobody was ready. "Yes I am, I'm just hungry."

Molly paused and beamed, a look of relief that at least someone had their head on straight. "Of course dear, breakfast is in the kitchen. I'm sure there are a few people in there already. I won't let anybody eat until they are packed!"

Hermione nodded and walked past the busy witch towards a shut door in the back. She could hear a murmur of voices talking low and she pushed open the door slightly.

"You aren't seriously telling me that you think she would do something like that?"

"No, I'm not saying _she _is, to be exact..."

Hermione opened the door a bit more to see who was speaking and the room grew silent. At the kitchen table sat Remus Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebot and Arthur Weasly. All men she looked up to greatly. But as she entered the room, she felt like something wasn't right. "Uhm... hi." She entered and head towards the different dishes spread along the counter, filling her plate in silence. "How are you, Kingsley?" She turned to the table.

"I'm fine Hermione, and yourself?" He looked around the table quickly, each of the men seeming to be looking elsewhere. Hermione grew slightly annoyed. She wasn't sure if they were talking about her, or just keeping secrets, but either one annoyed her equally as the first.

"I'm good, thanks. Well, I'm going to sit in the garden if anybody is looking for me." She left the kitchen from the back exit and made her way into the yard, to a bench under the canopy of trees. She was aware of someone following her out, and she was hopeful as to who it was.

"Hermione, wait," a man touched her shoulder and without looking behind her, she slid over so he could sit on the bench. "Thank you." Remus Lupin sat down beside her, and they remained silent while Hermione ate.

As she finished off the last bite she turned to Remus, "You were all talking about me, weren't you."

"Yes." Lupin looked into the trees of the forest, gnomes rustled in the bushes just out of view. "You've been rather absent this summer Hermione."

"I.." she started but Lupin lifted his hand to silence her.

"Some members of the order are growing... concerned. With the death eaters infiltrating the ministry day by day they are worried that spies will make their way into the order."

Hermione contemplated his statement for a minute, and he gave her a look as if he was waiting for the obvious to sink in. "They... they think I'm a spy?"

Lupin had a solemn look on his face. "It's just a skepticism that is running amongst some of the members. Those of us who know you, know better."

"Well I appreciate the faith in me..." it was almost sarcastic.

"Hermione," Lupin placed a hand on her knee, and her heart sped up slightly. "I know you would do anything to harm those who you love." She nodded. "And you wouldn't harm those who love you." At this he gazed into her eyes, and the look upon his face confused her.

She had always looked to Remus as a mentor, and despite the scars on his face, she always found him attractive. She wasn't a kid anymore, and both of them knew it. _If only he wasn't married...no... you can't think that way Hermione. You have a boyfriend..._

Draco wasn't her boyfriend exactly. They never established titles. If they were to label their relationship, one could call them a fling. Or an affair. She didn't know, but she knew how she felt. Yet every now and then she found herself... confused.

After a few moments she noticed his hand was still on her leg, he was still staring into her face, and a sensation of longing was forming between her legs. She instantly stood up. "Well thank you for the warning Remus. I should go make sure Ginny is packed though." She patted his shoulder slightly and made her way up the garden, vaguely aware of the man watching her as she entered the house.

Hermione spent the rest of the hours of the morning in Ginny's bedroom, helping her pack and have 'girl chat'. "Harry and I are doing well actually," she rambled on after Hermione asked courteously about their newly developing relationship. "I'm a little worried about what will happen when I have to see Dean again though... he has been sending my owls all summer. It's scaring me a bit."

"Dean won't mess with Harry, so I don't think you need to worry," Hermione smiled, looking through the pile of books Ginny had for her 6th year at Hogwarts.

"What about you Hermione, you still haven't told me who your dating."

Hermione paused in her movements and looked up at her friends. "What?"

"You think I don't know your seeing somebody? Why else have you been disappearing all summer? I'm just a little upset that you haven't told me who!"

Hermione contemplated her options. She desperately wanted to tell Ginny all of it. About the hiding, and the secrecy. About how she now has to be head girl with a boy she was both fucking and supposed to be loathing. "It's... private. We're private. We don't want anybody knowing because... it's not even official yet."

Ginny nodded and packed her bags. "Fair enough, but you need to tell me eventually." She continued to pack her trunk and Hermione went back to sifting through the books. Ginny never pried. She never bothered you, or forced answers, and Hermione was so grateful to have a friend like that.

Ginny was right, she would have to tell everyone. Especially if the order was beginning to think she was a spy. But she wasn't ready to tell anyone, because as she said, she wasn't even sure how she felt. Was it love? Infatuation? She had no idea, but she knew she would have to figure it out soon.

There was only an hour left before they would have to leave for the Hogwarts Express and Hermione was determined to relish in it because she knew that as soon as she stepped on that train her life was about to get a whole lot more complicated.


End file.
